prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Maluta
| birth_place = Staten Island, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Staten Island, New York | billed = Staten Island, New York | trainer = Afa | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Sean Maluta (September 30, 1988) is an American professional wrestler best known for his current work in World Xtreme Wrestling. He also wrestled in WWE in its WWE Cruiserweight Classic during 2016. He also appeared on WWE NXT between 2016 and 2017. Professional wrestling career Debuting as early as 2004, Maluta has spent considerable time in the independent circuit. His early years included work for World Wrestling Alliance (WWA), Pro Wrestling eXpress, (PWX) and NWA East. As his experience grew, Maluta wrestled for Battlefield Pro Wrestling, Beyond Wrestling, Superstars Of Wrestling Federation, Platinum Pro Wrestling, Big Time Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Magic, REAL Pro Wrestling and Style Battle. World Xtreme Wrestling (2008-present) Maluta debuted on May 3, 2008 in a tag match with Jonny Mangue as a team known as The Island Kings. They were defeated by team All Money Is Legal (K-Murda & K-Pusha). He won his first singles match on May 16, defeating Drew Blood. By November 11, Maluta won his first title after defeating Adam Cole and Rob Vegas and defending champion Rick Jimbo Radical to capture the WXW Ultimate Hybrid Championship. He later lost the title to Chrono Chris on January 3, 2009. Maluta next challenged for the WXW Cruiserweight Championship in a six-way match on February 7, but did not succeed in winning the vacant title. On July 19 at the 2009 WXW C4 Sportsfest event, Maluta competed in a Best Two Ouf Of Three Falls match against VSK but did not succeed in winning two falls. At WXW C4 Unfinished Business, Maluta met VSK in a title rematch involving four other challengers for the Hybrid title. Neither Maluta nor any of the other challengers succeeded in winning the title from VSK. Maluta spent 2010 pursuing the WXW Cruiserweight title, succeeding in winning the belt on June 19 in a No Disqualification match, defeating Gus Money. He later lost the title on September 25 to TNT Mottley. On October 2 Maluta revisited a previous pursuit for the WXW Ultimate Hybrid title but failed in his first match against the champion Alex Anthony after securing a disqualification victory. His Cruiserweight title rematch on October 23 resulted in a disqualification loss to TNT Mottley. He later met Motley on November 20 in a three-way match involving Nick Nero. The match concluded with Nero becoming the new Cruiserweight Champion. On February 26, 2011, Maluta won the Cruiserweight title from Nick Nero in a title rematch. On April 30 at WXW X-Treme War, Maluta entered a 35-Man Xtreme War Battle Royal to declare a new number one contender for the WXW Heavyweight Championship, but was defeated by The Perfect Creation. He also wrestled a Contendership match to return to the Cruiserweight title scene but lost to Nick Nero. On July 30, he competed in a four-way match for the vacant WXW Television Championship but lost to Brent Dail. On that same date, Maluta teamed with his previous cruiserweight rival Nick Nero to win the WXW Tag Team Championship for the first time, defeating The Latin Assassins (Gus Money & Mike Cruz) and the defending champions Afro Boy & Reggie Rhythm. Their new reign was short-lived as by August 27, Maluta and Nero lost the tag team titles to The Highwaymen (Butch Long & Marc Mandrake). Maluta returned on November 10, teaming with The Perfect Creation to enter the 2012 WXW Samoan Cup Tag Team Tournament. They advanced in the quarter finals after defeating The Highwaymen. They were later eliminated in the semi finals by The Nuyoricanz (Carlos Rivera & D. Ramos). On March 20, 2013, Maluta returned to compete in his first Tables, Ladders & Chairs match, defeating Bryan Maddox. On April 20, Maluta won the 30-Man WXW X-Treme War Battle Royal to become the new number one contender for the WXW Heavyweight Championship. On May 9, 2014, Maluta won a Lumberjack three-way match, defeating Nick Nero and the WXW Heavyweight Champion Noah Kekoa to become the new WXW Heavyweight Champion. During July and August, Maluta successfully defended the heavyweight title against Nero and Kekoa in separate title matches. By September 20, the title had returned to Kekoa until their match ended with Maluta winning the title for the second time. On November 22, Maluta teamed with Lance Anoai to enter the 2014 Wild Samoan Tag Team Tournament. They advanced in the first round after eliminating Mikey Valentino & Stevie Shields. They advanced in the semi finals after eliminating The Prophesy (Alexander Page & The Beast). Maluta and Anoai lost the tournament final to Maryland Championship Wrestling regulars The MM's (Napalm Bomb & Solo). After the WXW Heavyweight title was vacated, Maluta challenged for it in a three-way match held on December 20 where he and Sugaa lost to Mark Silva. Returning on January 10, 2015, Maluta won the WXW Hardcore Title after winning the WXW Hardcore Title Tournament, defeating The Beast. His reign ended on April 15 after his loss to Gariston Spears. Between August and September 2015, Maluta challenged for the WXW Heavyweight title but was unsuccessful in all four of his title match opportunities. By October 10, Maluta shifted directions and challenged for the WXW Television Championship but failed to win his first title match against Wildman Rojas. On December 12, Maluta met Rojas in a rematch where he successfully defeated him in a street fight to win the Television title. He defeated Rojas in a No Disqualification title rematch seven days later on December 19. On February 20, 2016 at WXW Redline 2, Maluta defeated Rojas once more in a title rematch with "I Quit" rules. On April 30, Maluta joined an Xtreme War Battle Royal won by Johnny Velvet. On June 11, Maluta lost the Television title to Frankie Burbank. He quickly regained the Heavyweight title by July 30, defeating Jaxen Blade. He retained the heavyweight title for the remainder of the year, defeating all challengers including Jaxen Blade, CJ O'Doyle, Victor Barka and D. Ramos in singles matches. On November 18, Maluta teamed with Afa Jr. to enter the 2017 Wild Samoan Tag Team Tournament where they advanced in the first round, after eliminating Nathan Vain & Wildman Rojas. They proceeded to the semi finals where they elimated The Brothers Lockhart (Andrew Lockhart & Erik Lockhart). Maluta and Afa Jr. won the tournament after defeating The Modern Day Savages (Aleki & Ati). Maluta returned on January 6, 2018 losing to one-half of The Modern Day Savages in a singles match. He returned to WXW on February 6 to team once more with Afa Jr. in defeating The Modern Day Savages in a tag match. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2016-2018) Maluta made his WWE debut on June 23, 2016 during the first installment of the WWE Cruiserweight Classic where he was eliminated in the first round by Kota Ibushi. On July 13, he made his NXT debut and lost to Hideo Itami. On July 14, Maluta returned for the fifth edition of the WWE Cruiserweight Classic where he and Mustafa Ali lost a tag match to TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). On the August 26 edition of the WWE Cruiserweight Classic, Maluta teamed with Ariya Daivari in a tag match won by The Bollywood Boyz (Gurv Sihra & Harv Sihra). On the September 14 edition of the WWE Cruiserweight Classic, Maluta and Martin Stone were beaten in a tag match against The Bollywood Boyz. On October 13, Maluta returned to WWE NXT where he lost to Bobby Roode. On the January 3, 2017 episode of 205 Live, Maluta wrestled and lost to returning WWE cruiserweight Tajiri. Seven days later on the January 10 episode of 205 Live, Maluta lost to The Brian Kendrick, another returning Cruiserweight. On February 1, Maluta returned to WWE NXT where he lost to NXT rookie Patrick Clark. He last wrestled for WWE on April 19th's NXT where he lost to Drew McIntyre. Maluta returned in 2018 on the July 18 episode of NXT, in a match lost to Adam Cole. On the August 7 episode of 205 Live, Maluta was defeated by Noam Dar. In wrestling *'Finishers' :* Superkick *'Signature moves' :*Gourdbuster :*Shining Wizard *'Teams and stables' :*The Island Kings - with Jonny Mangue *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"The Samoan Dragon"'' Championships and accomplishments *'World Xtreme Wrestling' :*WXW Cruiserweight Championship (3 times) :*WXW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*WXW Tag Team Championship :*WXW Television Championship :*2017 Wild Samoan Tag Team Tournament Winner - with Afa Jr. External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:New York wrestlers Category:2004 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1988 births Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA East alumni Category:Pro Wrestling eXpress alumni Category:Battlefield Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling (Webster) alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Magic alumni Category:Superstars of Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Style Battle alumni Category:WWE 205 Live Alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:Anoa'i family